Laços de Sangue
by Wlad
Summary: A triste historia da irmã renegada de Inuyasha e Sesshomaru. Tem vivido uma vida sofrida e solitária, pois ela nunca se deu bem com seus irmãos porque nunca conseguiu pensar como eles. Mas o destino traz surpresas, e o reencontro será inevitável.


Eis, para vocês leitores, a primeira fanfic de Anime de minha autoria, não crossover.

Esta fanfic de Inuyasha surgiu de repente em minha cabeça, mais exatamente ontem.

Ao contrário de muitas idéias que eu tenho e ainda não foram para o papel, resolvi escreve-la logo que tive tempo.

Considerem esta fanfic uma homenagem a esse ótimo Anime que é Inuyasha, pois é o que mais me interessou ultimamente. Tenho visto fitas dele graças a um amigo, o qual agradeço muito.

Quem conhece minha outra fanfic, a Last Land, vou adotar um estilo um pouco diferente em Laços de Sangue. Inclusive farei os capítulos curtos, de forma que eles sejam publicados mais rapidamente.

Além desta fanfic, pretendo lançar outras, alguns sozinho e outras como co-autor.

Espero que se divirtam. E não se esqueçam de comentar, por favor.

Wlad.

AUTOR- WLAD

wladvaleyahoo.com.br

Sites: hipercanal.cjb.net

DATA- 12 DE JUNHO DE 2004

LAÇOS DE SANGUE

CAPÍTULO 1 - A PARTE QUE REJEITO EM MIM

Não havia muito tempo que ela estava ali; coisa de poucos meses, mas nesse curto período de tempo Yuki conseguiu ganhar a confiança de quase todos daquela pequena aldeia japonesa.

Ela tem inúmeras qualidades. É inteligente, talentosa, educada e ainda tem um rosto angelical, emoldurado por longos lisos e sedosos cabelos cor de ébano.

Com certeza, todos se sentem bem em tê-la por perto. O único problema que ainda faz com que algumas pessoas da aldeia ainda desconfiem dela é de onde realmente teria vindo.

Um homem, tomando um chá ao ar livre a frente de uma cabana simples, afirma.

- Ela é realmente uma pessoa muito dócil e não nos causou nenhum problema até hoje, mas... ainda não consigo engolir a estória de que ela teria perdido a memória. Pode estar nos escondendo algo.

- Você é muito desconfiado. Olhe pra ela! O que pode se esconder de ruim numa pessoa como ela? - diz outro homem.

- Eu mesmo duvido que haja algo ... - se entrega o homem, também cedendo aos encantos de Yuki.

Yuki então chega à cabana em que costuma passar a maioria das noites desde que chegou ali. Ela carrega uma boa quantidade de legumes, frutas e outros frutos da terra. Dentro da cabana um pequeno garoto a recebe, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

- Senhorita Yuki, muito obrigado!

Mais dentro da cabana, carregando uma bandeja de madeira com seus braços aleijados, está o pai do garoto, Massato.

- Você é um anjo, Yuki. Você tem sido muito boa para nós, desde que chegou aqui.

- Que nada! - ela sorri - Eu acho que isso é o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês, que tem me acolhido e me dado um teto.

O garotinho Hiroshi aproxima-se, abraçando-a:

- Se fosse você, eu aceitava ter uma nova mãe.

O pai ouve aquele comentário inesperado do garotinho e resolve adicionar suas palavras.

- Você poderia nos tornar uma família feliz novamente.

Yuki sente-se emocionada com aqueles comentários. Não por vaidade a si mesma, mas porque do fundo do seu coração o que ela mais deseja na vida é uma família. O que para os outros parece algo banal e fácil, para ela tem sido uma utopia.

O fato do homem ser aleijado, ter só parte dos braços, limita sua capacidade de trabalhar no plantio e na colheita. Claro que ele vem tentando, não é impossível, mas por enquanto, ainda está muito aquém do suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo e do seu filho.

Mas este defeito físico, sinceramente, não é problema para Yuki. Esse homem perdeu parte dos dois braços tentando tirar sua mulher da mandíbula de um grande youkai; atitude que acabou sendo inútil, pois ela foi devorada. Porém para Yuki um homem capaz de correr esse risco, certamente tinha um zelo muito grande por sua mulher. E Yuki se sentiria muito bem sendo amada por alguém assim.

Contudo, sabe que não pode aceitar o pedido; seria uma traição com eles.

Outro sentimento brota na alma de Yuki quando ela vê os braços do pai do menino, não só um reconhecimento de bravura, como também uma das inúmeras provas das ações cruéis cometidas pelos youkais; criaturas vis e repugnantes, na opinião dela.

Ainda sentindo sua alma latejar de dor ao ter que negar mais uma vez aquele pedido que lhe soa como o futuro que sempre almejou.

- Desculpem - diz com lágrimas nos olhos - Eu queria muito e muito mesmo, mas ainda não posso.

Percebendo a brecha na frase dela, o homem indaga.

- Ainda? Quer dizer que um dia pode aceitar?

- Não sei. Desculpem, por favor. Não vamos pensar nisso por enquanto, está bem?

- Eu é que peço desculpas, Yuki. Perdoe-me pela nossa insistência. É que você é tão...!

Mudando de assunto bruscamente, ela, para não sofrer mais com aquilo, interrompe o homem.

- Vocês devem lembrar que hoje vou precisar deixar a aldeia e volto amanhã de manhã.

- Ah, sim. É o dia em que você tem que conversar diretamente com a natureza, sem intromissão.

- Sim, como eu havia havia dito. Pouco que me lembro da minha memória é a minha fé. Eu acredito na força da natureza. Por isso minha tradição diz que eu devo me isolar e ficar em contato exclusivo com a natureza na primeira noite de lua nova, todo mês. - confirma ela.

- Entendo, mas só te digo que você um dia deveria ouvir os ensinamentos de Buda. Talvez seja um caminho melhor pra você.

- Eu ouvirei, mas infelizmente por enquanto, não poderei deixar de seguir minha tradição.

Mais tarde Yuki está com um pilão, socando ervas, transformando-as numa massa verde, dentro do copo de barro. Ela faz isso até ter uma boa quantidade dessa massa verde e depois derrama-a sobre uma folha larga e dobra-a nas quatro pontas, amarrando-a com uma palha, transformando-a numa espécie de embrulho.

- Isto deve ser o bastante para manter aquela criatura quieta por um dia. - murmura Yuki.

Repentinamente, um som estrondoso de trovão é ouvido ao longe. Yuki pode ver as nuvens roxas chegando no horizonte.

- Vai chover muito forte, em questão de minutos. - calcula ela.

Com pressa, ela guarda as ervas prensadas dentro do seu quimono.

Yuki ajuda aquelas pessoas da aldeia a retirarem tudo que não deve ser molhado do relento: roupas, comida, animais, etc. Tudo é abrigado no seu devido lugar.

Porém falta algo, ou melhor, algumas crianças teimosas ainda estão brincando lá fora e as primeiras gotas de chuva começam a cair.

Yuki e outras pessoas vão lá fora, debaixo da chuva e trazem as crianças para seus respectivos lares, consequentemente todas ficam encharcadas.

Yuki vai para a cabana, onde se hospeda. Ela entra e volta-se para o lado de fora, observando as gotas do tamanho de polegares que caem do céu.

- Yuki, você ainda vai, mesmo com essa chuva? - indaga esperançoso o Hiroshi.

- Tenho que ir de qualquer jeito, Hiroshi, chovendo ou não.

- É um deus muito mal esta natureza, que te obriga a isso! - desabafa o menino.

- Na verdade, tenho que concordar que a natureza me trouxe à uma vida maldita. - pensa ela.

Para sorte de Yuki e para decepção do menino, a chuva cessa tão rapidamente quanto havia chegado. Exceto pelo vento frio que continua naquele fim de tarde.

Yuki despede-se dos dois e quando estava para sair, Massato lhe traz um quimono muito bonito e seco.

- Você deveria pelo menos trocar este quimono molhado. Você pode adoecer.

Yuki, vendo que tem pouco tempo de luz do dia, diz:

- Não precisa. Obrigada.

Mas quando ela já fazia menção de sair, o menino novamente abala a sua emoção.

- Este quimono era da minha mãe. Eu queria muito que você usasse.

Isso comove Yuki, que decide perder alguns segundos para agradar Hiroshi. Ela vai com considerável rapidez para um canto reservado da cabana. Em segundos tirar a roupa molhada, veste a outra e logo põe-se aos olhos dos dois, que a admiram.

- Está linda! Você me traz recordações. - afirma Massato.

- Parece a mamãe. - choraminga Hiroshi.

Enfim, Yuki aproxima-se, dá um beijo na testa do garoto e sai da cabana, pisando no chão molhado e lamacento.

- Eu realmente não entendo o significado disso. - reclama Massato.

Antes de que um novo diálogo fosse iniciado, Yuki corre distanciando-se dos dois e da aldeia.

Seus olhos negros focalizam um morro verdejante, repleto de árvores altas, ao longe.

- É. Vou ficar lá, como da outra vez.

Na cabana os dois estão outra vez confusos com essa atitude mensal de Yuki.

- Pai, eu ainda não entendo porque ela faz isso.

- Devem ser aqueles dias que as mulheres têm. No caso dela é assim que acontece. - pensa Massato.

Massato, então, com o que resta de seus braços, pega a roupa que estava sendo usada por Yuki, na intenção de coloca-la para secar. Quando de dentro do quimono cai a folha recheada de erva amassada dentro.

Ele olha e com dificuldade tenta desembrulhar.

Hiroshi aproxima-se e ajuda o pai, tirando o pequeno laço feito de palha, revelando a massa verde.

O pai então observa bem e aproxima seu nariz para cheirar aquilo.

- São ervas do sono, tenho certeza.

- Ervas do sono?! - indaga Hiroshi. - Por que a Yuki iria usar isso?

- Não estou entendendo também, meu filho.

- Mas se ela esqueceu isso aí, será que não vai precisar?

- Talvez.

- E o que a gente faz?

- Nada. Ela sempre quase implorou para ninguém segui-la neste dia, nem numa emergência.

- Mas... se a deusa natureza se zangar por ela ter esquecido isso?

Olhando o quimono molhado, Massato pensa:

- E esqueceu por minha culpa.

- E se ela for punida por ter esquecido?

O homem pega um pano e enrola as ervas amassadas.

- Filho, vou te pedir para que me espere aqui. E fique dentro de casa, até eu voltar. não sei quanto tempo irei demorar, mas tenho que entregar isso a ela.

- Tá bem, papai.

Então Massato coloca-se a procurar Yuki nesse lusco-fusco do dia, levando uma tocha que retira de sua parede.

Yuki já está bem longe da aldeia, bem no morro arborizado que vira ao longe. Ela anda com segurança de quem já conhece o local. Afinal já vem passando este importante dia do mês por aqui, desde que chegou na aldeia.

Ela tem o semblante tranquilo. Tudo parece estar dando certo hoje, principalmente por não encontrar nenhum maldito youkai no caminho.

Chega, então, numa caverna não muito grande, mas a escuridão de seu interior demonstra sua profundidade.

Yuki pega uma pedra no chão e, com força, atira-a dentro da caverna, enquanto grita:

- Youkai! - o som de sua voz ecoa várias vezes lá dentro.

Sem resposta. "timo. Nenhum intruso na caverna, a não ser alguns morcegos que se espantam com o barulho dela e voam para a noite que vai chegando.

Antes de entrar na caverna, porém, Yuki coloca a mão dentro do quimono na busca de algum objeto.

Seus olhos se arregalam em não encontrar o que procura.

- As ervas!

Ela então lembra-se do momento que trocou de roupa na cabana.

- Ah não! Não! - agonia-se ela - Não posso ter esquecido isso!!

Em segundos empalidece de terror e em vez de entrar na caverna, vê um meio círculo vermelho de sol, que se esconde na planície e calcula quanto tempo ainda tem antes da noite cair.

Em desespero, Yuki sai correndo pela mata, olhando cada planta que encontra em seu caminho. Ela ofega de nervosismo.

- Tem que ter daquela planta por aqui! Tem que ter!

Ela enfim, vê um arbusto de folhas de formato de gotas. Com um puxão, nada delicado para sua aparência, ela pega algumas folhas e observa.

- Não é dessa! - brada, irada.

A esta altura a escuridão já toma quase todo o céu, somente uma fraca claridade a oeste indica que por lá passou o sol.

Ela volta a caminhar, agora já perdendo o equilíbrio. Sua consciência está se esvaindo. Ela cai de joelhos sobre um monte de galhos secos. Seus compridos cabelos tocam o chão.

No céu a lua nova começa a surgir, com sua luz acolhedora para muitos porém odiada por Yuki.

Ela então observa que os fios de seus cabelos, um por um, vão perdendo a pigmentação, tornando-se brancos como a neve. Pode ver que suas mãos apoiadas no chão tem as unhas crescendo rapidamente.

- Quando me livrarei deste sangue maldito que percorre as minhas veias?? Até quando terei que sofrer assim?? - exclama ela, já com a voz alterada.

Yuki então vê que a lua nova já se apresenta inteira no céu, e agora sua visão torna-se vermelho sangue. Tudo é visto por ela como por trás de um papel celofane vermelho. E a partir desse momento, Yuki não pode mais responder por si mesma.

Já um pouco distante da aldeia, Massato, sofrendo ao ter que carregar aquela tocha tão próxima ao corpo pelo tamanho reduzido de seus membros está suando bastante apesar do frio da noite, por causa do calor da chama.

Ele está seguindo as pegadas deixadas por Yuki, pois a chuva amolecera bastante a terra. Espera encontra-la, e principalmente não aborrece-la ao fazer isso.

Horas depois, o sol volta a nascer no Japão.

Junto com a luz, enfim a consciência e visão de Yuki vão retornando lentamente e imediatamente a ansiedade toma a alma de Yuki.

- O que será que eu fiz ontem?

Então sua mente enfim consegue distinguir as coisas que vê. A capa vermelha já sumira de sua visão e ela fica livre para enxergar sob a luz da alvorada.

Yuki acha-se agachada no chão, como um quadrúpede. Vê logo à sua frente uma poça grande de sangue, e logo sua alma congela.

- O que... é que... fiz? - murmura.

Olha um pouco mais adiante e vê que da poça há uma trilha de sangue que leva a um guaxinim totalmente despedaçado.

Ela sente um alívio por ver aquilo. Não que ela não tenha pena do animal, mas antes ele do que um ser humano.

- Talvez eu tenha tido sorte desta vez. - diz Yuki

Por que não pensar assim? Seria melhor pensar assim.

Contudo, seu momento de otimismo dura pouco, quando ela encontra um pedaço de tecido sujo de sangue enganchado na unha do seu dedo mínimo.

Com a outra mão puxa o pedaço de tecido e logo repara na cor e cheiro que pode-se sentir naquela pequena amostra.

- É dele! Logo dele! - diz chorosa, logo ao reconhecer que aquilo é um pedaço do quimono de Massato.

Não há mais nada o que fazer. Na certa ela o matara e seu corpo deve estar despedaçado caído em algum lugar por ali.

Um cheiro forte de sangue humano invade seu nariz. Agora não há mais dúvidas.

E mais uma vez ela vê esvair-se o seu sonho de ter uma família. Sempre algo acontece e seu sangue youkai destrói a vida que ela tenta construir ao lado dos humanos que ama.

Yuki não tem coragem de procurar o corpo e ver de que atrocidades ela foi capaz, e nem de voltar para a aldeia e encarar o pequeno Hiroshi, sabendo que ela mesma acabou por deixa-lo totalmente órfão.

Yuki, então percebe o quanto é egoísta e sempre insiste em tentar ser uma humana e o resultado é quase sempre o mesmo, sofrimento para ela e para os outros.

Talvez o que leve ela a sempre tentar de novo seja que ela renega com toda sua alma ter que viver como uma youkai, andando sem rumo e vivendo sob luta atrás de luta, na busca idiota e sem sentido de mais poder, como Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru

Ela também não aguentaria viver como uma eremita. Precisa de conversar e ter contato com humanos, de dar e receber carinho. Ela tem muito amor reprimido pela prisão do seu sangue Youkai.

Então só há uma saída para ela.

Aproxima-se de uma planta cujas folhas são repletas de manchas brancas.

Ela ouve também o som de queda d'água mais a frente.

- Parece que tem tudo que preciso aqui, para livrar-me de vez desta vida maldita de meio youkai.

Yuki pega nas mãos algumas daquelas folhas. Uma seiva branca escorre do local onde as folhas foram arrancadas. É visivelmente uma planta venenosa.

Ela, numa ação apressada, enfia muitas folhas daquela planta em sua boca e mastiga-as com força, de forma que aquela seiva venenosa seja extraída totalmente, para sua boca. Yuki engole aquele veneno com prazer por punir a si mesma.

Ela fica um tempo considerável ali, devorando folhas com a seiva venenosa. Um terço da árvore foi desfolhada, até a meio-youkai se considerar suficientemente envenenada.

Logo depois, tonta, Yuki vai andando em direção do som da queda d'água.

Ela sorri ao ver entre a mata uma gigantesca queda d'água de uns vinte metros de altura.

Ela, sem o menor receio, coloca-se em pé sobre uma pedra lodosa no alto da cachoeira.

- O veneno e isso devem ser suficientes para ajudar a matar esta... meio youkai... - diz com desprezo a si mesma.

Yuki então deixa-se levar pela gravidade e seu corpo despenca de cabeça, cachoeira abaixo, na real esperança de finalizar essa sua vida sofrida.

CONTINUA...


End file.
